


“Hello Dean”

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, because we needed this, destiel reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: Dean & Cas reunite in Heaven
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	“Hello Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in forever and i don’t promise this is good but i needed this so i did it myself, enjoy

“Hello Dean” he has been wondering... ever since he arrived to heaven and bobby told him Cas had helped Jack with all the new improvement he’d been wanting to see Cas, he even tried praying to him a couple of times, but when that didn’t work he just figured the angel would show up when he could. Turns out that moment was now. And Dean starts to feels nervous, and isn’t that weird? he died, he’s in heaven and suddenly the thought of turning around to look at his angel since the empty took him all those weeks ago makes his hands sweat. But he does it anyways because he’s on freaking heaven and he deserves to be happy for a change and Cas is finally here.

“you son of a bitch” he says smiling walking towards Castiel to hug him, the angel holds him right back and they stay like that for a little while, a tad bit too long but no ones there so who cares? 

“I’d say don’t ever do that again but that’s quite impossible for the both of us now isn’t it? i mean i’m dead and you’re... an angel? like wings and all, again or the same? so it’s not like you can risk your life to save my ass again... even tho you shouldn’t have you know? I ended up here sooner than i thought anyways...” and Dean feels upset... even is death felt anticlimactic after everything he had gone through. He fought demons, ghosts, vampires, the freaking Devil, Chuck, God himself and it’s a nail that kills him??? He knew he didn’t have much of a life but it still hurt like a bitch to leave Sammy behind... not like he wants him here yet, it’s way too soon for him, he hopes that wherever his little brother is that he is allowing himself to be happy, as much as he can.

“To answer your question yes i’m back at my full powers as an angel, wings and all, still don’t have a harp though” and oh doesn’t his angel have jokes, sarcasm was something that Cas had grown to have more and more over the years, most of the time it riled Dean up but not necessarily in a bad way, and they just would have this occasional banter. “but about everything else... i don’t regret it Dean, saving you, saying what i said, i would do it all again if i had to” Dean’s mind goes back to that moment, the scene that had been playing in his head ever since it had happened, words he memorized by heart...  _Because the one thing i want is something i know i can’t have... You changed me Dean... I love you... Goodbye Dean_

“ Cas I-“ Dean begins to say but is interrupted

“Dean you don’t have to say anything... when i sad all those things i never expected anything from you, i still don’t. I wasn’t sure if i should come visit you, wasn’t sure you’d want me to, but you prayed to me and you know i always come when you call” and wasn’t that the truth? every single time the hunter had needed him, there he was, without complaining, always by his side, ready to tear apart anything coming their way.

Was it weird to think that he missed it? All his life all Dean wanted was to get rid of all the evil he could find, he spent his whole life doing so, he died doing so, and now here he was in heaven, a place where evil does not have a place and he misses fighting, especially with Castiel by his side.

“I know i don’t have to but i want to. I spent most of my years on earth not saying what i wanted... either it being because it wasn’t the right time or because i was scared, but i’m tired of being afraid. Cas... what you said to me. I must’ve replayed it a million times in my head till i knew it by heart, and somehow i still cant understand how you think of me so highly like that, but the truth is,  you  changed me  too, so much, you fell in love with the world, with the humans and you made me see it in a different way too, i could see beyond the monsters i wanted to kill.

Cas i have never been good with words, and that probably won’t ever change but losing you... Damn it, i’ve lost you way too many times and each one hurted more than the one before, probably because each time you meant more and more to me.

You’re family, of course you’re family, you’ve always been family. But you’re not my brother and i never wanted you to be” Cas tilts his head to the side, like he’s been doing forever when he’s confused, and also seems kinda hurt and Dean tries to understand if he said something wrong, which he most likely did, then it hits him. He takes one step closer, they’re too far apart “no cas i don’t mean... what i’m trying to say is... crap why is this so hard?”

“Dean... you don’t-“

“No Cas, I have to, don’t stop me this time, you always try to stop me, you did it in purgatory and you’re doing it now and i need to say it because if i don’t say it now i don’t know when i’ll feel brave enough to again so just bear with me right now please” Castiel nods and he takes one more step closer “okay let me try this again. Thank you. I don’t think i ever said it but thank you, for pulling me out of hell first literally and then all the other times that felt like hell but you were there to make it better.When i stop to think about it i don’t think life... I don’t think our family was complete until you, and then later Jack, came into mine and Sam’s lives. I know that part of you always felt like we only wanted you around because we needed you to help us with whatever was going on, but that’s not true. We wanted you there, I wanted you there because it didn’t felt right without you, it never feels right without you.

This time when you were gone i really thought i was never gonna see you again... you said The Empty would take you forever and then Jack became God and you still weren’t back so i always just figured he couldn’t find a way to bring you back... and then the kid just disappeared and i still haven’t seen him since that day and it was all just a lot. And I left a lot of thing unsaid so i guess that all of this to say that, one, you’re a dumbass” and cas looks hurt and damn it why does Dean never say the right thing “you’re a dumbass if you ever thought that you couldn’t have what you wanted” and now there’s some sort of surprise but resistance on the angel’s face “if you thought you couldn’t have me. Cas i’ve been here, i know most of the time i didn’t treat you the way you deserved but i’ve always been here, you’ve  always had me.” Dean takes one final step closer and softly puts his hand on Cas’ cheek, there’s tears forming on both their eyes but not with the same meaning they had last time they had been together. “I love you Cas”

Castiel seems to be making his mind up about something and suddenly his best friend’s lips are on his. Dean is fast to respond to the kiss. He feels some sort of peace washing all over him, like this is always what was supposed to happened c sooner or later, on earth or in heaven, it was always gonna be him and Cas, together.


End file.
